


Chasing Past Times

by jessicawhisper



Category: KISS (US Band), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, KISS band/Vampire Diaries Crossover, Romance, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 06:18:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14254806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessicawhisper/pseuds/jessicawhisper
Summary: (SEQUEL TO TWISTED FATE) Spin-off mini-series that follows Twisted Fate. Ava leaves New York to lead all the enemies that she's made away from her family, and the band, as she runs into an old friend that makes her nostalgic for the old days.





	1. Chapter 1

Ava drove down the road, as she hummed along to the road, just as her eyes flicked down at the gas gauge, that was close to empty.

"Damnit," Ava said as she turned into the gas station that was right off the highway, as she opened the door to her car, as she threw sandals out onto the ground, as she hopped out of the black 1980 suburban, as she stretched her legs from being in the car for so long, as she closed the door and proceeded to walk into the gas station to put money on the pump. Ava opened up the door, as the bell on the door chimed, as she walked through the little store and picked up a water and a couple snacks before she went to the counter to pay for her items and the gas for her car.

"Your out late." the attendant said as Ava sighed.

"On a roadtrip" Ava said in a clipped tone, as she paid the man and rolled her eyes as she exited the building and went to go fill the gas tank up.

"You know you really shouldn't talk to strangers, you know what they say stranger danger." a voice said as Ava felt hands wrap around her neck, as she felt teeth sink into her neck, as Ava ring glowed, as her eyes flickered from blue-green to red.

"You picked the wrong girl." Ava said as she felt the hold on her neck tightened as she smiled, as her eyes narrowed.


	2. Chapter 2

"Stranger danger my ass" Ava said as she took ahold of the person's arms that was behind her, as she flipped over her, and onto the ground, as his body smacked against the pavement, as he turned over, and coughed.

"Holy shit!" Ava shouted, as she looked down at the man, as he opened his eyes and looked back at her.

"Dido." he replied, as Ava held out her hand for him to take.

"It's been a long time." Ava said

"You mean 100 years give or take?" he said sarcastically as he looked down at her with his blue eyes as he smirked at her.

"Oh no Damon, don't you dare try that on me." Ava said as she laughed.

"Oh yes, this look never worked on you..." Damon said, as Ava crossed her arms over her chest.

"So what exactly were you going to do? Bite me, compel me and leave?" Ava asked as Damon scoffed.

"You make it sound so less romantic when you say it like that." Damon as he smiled down at her, as she rolled her eyes as she walked to her pump and undid the gas cap on her car and started to fill up her car, as Damon looked her up and down.

"You know I wouldn't have pegged you for a sandals kinda gal, but to each there own." Damon said as Ava looked at him with a raised brow.

"I guess the time hasn't changed your attitude i see, still cocky as ever, even if I am stronger than you and that I could take you out within a second." Ava said as she put the pump back into the holder and closed off the gas cap.

"Oh yes, the only female in the band KISS taking me out." Damon said as Ava turned around to face him with a big smile on her face.

"So you do read the tabloids, didn't peg you for a cheap gossip magazine reader." Ava said as Damon smiled.

"Kinda hard to not to hear about you, the band is a big thing." Damon as Ava's eyes narrowed.

"Did you follow me? Because the last i heard you resided in Mystic Falls." Ava said as she tensed slightly as the ring on her finger glowed at the possibility of having to turn her powers on to protect herself.

"Yeah, from New York, I've been there for awhile, and I happened to smell you around." Damon said casually, as he was suddenly behind her, his hands on her shoulders.

"You need to chill, I'm not going to hurt you." Damon said as Ava rolled her eyes.

"So what was that move you tried like 2 minutes ago? Trying to open-mouth kiss me with your teeth in my neck?" Ava said with raised eyebrows, as Damon went to open the drivers side door of Ava's suburban and got in.

"What are you doing?" Ava asked as Damon looked at her.

"I'm driving, get in." Damon said as Ava got into the car, and looked at the back seat, as the dogs woke up, but didn't growl at Damon, as Ava handed him the keys to the truck, as he started it, and proceeded to pet the dogs as they drove off.

"Where are you taking me?" Ava asked as Damon smiled, as he looked over at her with his bright blue eyes.

"I haven't seen you in 100 years, you really think I'm going to let you get away from me that easily." Damon said, as Ava settled into the passenger seat as they drove down the highway.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ava what are you doing?" Paul asked as Ava woke up in the passenger seat of her suburban, and looked around and saw that Damon was no longer in the driver's seat.

"Paul?" Ava asked as she looked around and then opened the door to the suburban and got out.

"Where are you?" Ava asked, as she turned and saw that the truck was parked in the middle of a forest.

"What the hell?" Ava said aloud, as she heard rustling behind her, as she turned and saw that it was Paul.

"What are you doing? Out in the woods?" Paul asked as he walked up to her, and hugged her tightly to him.

"I've been looking everywhere for you, you just ran off. You can't do that." Paul said as his hand when to crandle Ava's head in his hand, so that she could look up at him, as his face turned serious as he went to look at something past her.

"I told you I would get her back." Paul said as Ava felt his hold on her face tighten.

"Paul, what are you doing? How? I'm stronger than you." Ava said as she tried to fight against his hold, as he didn't look back at her, just at the person that was just standing beyond Ava's view.

"Yes, you did find her, can't have the distance be too far now can we?" the voice said, as Ava saw Paul in an almost predatory way, as he looked down at her.

"No, we can't have that." Paul said as he let go of Ava's face, as he spun her around, as Ava got a look at the person that had been talking before.

"Luna?" Ava asked, as she walked up to the person, her straight white hair and light, almost white eyes so hard to forget.

"We tried to find you? Where--" Ava started to say, as she was cut off literally, as Ava tried to talk and was unable to.

"Oh, you tried to find me, yeah how did that go exactly? Did you spend all of 2 minutes trying to find me?" Luna asked in an acid tone, as Ava felt Paul standing directly behind her.

"Or maybe it was the fact that, you never wanted to find me, just let life get in the way right? I mean it's just so easy to forget the person that actually helped you overcome your abusive relationship, and what did you do in return to me? Had me revived by your uncle who didn't know half of what he was doing with my body, allowing for that spirit to get in and take over. You know what he's doing right now, eating souls through my body." Luna said, as she looked at Ava angrily.

"Which is exactly why you need to feel some pain." Luna said as she took ahold of Ava's hand, as Ava tried to pull away, as she felt a burning sensation, as Luna let her hand go, as Ava looked down and saw that she had burned her but it was starting to heal.

"A little insurance policy, just so you don't forget about me." Luna said as she pushed Ava away, as she felt herself being caught by Paul, as Ava saw Luna disappear before her eyes.

"What do you think she did to me?" Ava asked as she looked down at her hand, and saw the mark that Luna had left on Ava's hand was no longer there, as Ava felt Paul's breath on the back of her neck, as she felt him move her hair to the side.

"Anything she's done is only because she's right, you did forget about her." Paul said in a serious almost angry tone.

"I didn't forget about her, I was kidnapped by Jonathan and held for over a year." Ava pointed out, as she hear Paul laughed behind her.

" at some point you did decide to stay with him, don't deny that, you liked being out of control, which is probably why you decided that instead of leaving him to die, that you would run away with him." Paul growled angrily.

"You know I wasn't in my right mind, even now I'm wondering what this is." Ava said as she turned around and saw Paul's face, the veins underneath his eyes, as he growled at her.

"Paul, take a breath and calm down." Ava said as she started taking a couple steps away, as Paul advanced on her.

"Since you've been gone, I haven't fed. I didn't want to change anyone. I'm so hungry." Paul said slowly as his eyes narrowed at her, as Ava turned around and started to run, knowing that she could outrun him.

"Paul, I know you don't want to hurt me, please just stop this." Ava shouted as she went to run to her car, but saw that it was no longer in the spot that it was parked at before, as she heard a crunching from behind.

"You created me, you made it so I would have to feed on people, on our own kind. It's ironic..." Paul said as he trailed off, as Ava felt his hand on the side of her head, as she moved to pull away from him, but felt herself weaken.

"And you thought what Luna did wouldn't work." Paul said as Ava looked down at her hand and saw a small speck of black on the same hand that Luna had touched earlier, as Paul's hand on Ava tightened as he quickly bit into her neck, as she tried to fight agaisnt his hold, while her vision began to darken around the edges before her eyes closed, as her body slumped in Paul's arms.

"Hey sleepyhead, wake up." Damon said as he was turning off the highway, as Ava jumped in the passenger seat with a start, as she felt at her neck and didn't feel puncture wounds, and looked down at her hand and saw that it didn't have the black speck on her hand.

"Are you ok?" Damon asked as he looked over at Ava, who seemed rattled by whatever it was she had been dreaming about.

"No, I'm fine, just a bad nightmare." Ava said as she took a deep breath in and exhaled slowly a couple times, as she looked out on the highway and caught a sign as they past it.

"Did sign say that we are near New York?" Ava said as she tried to look back, as Damon laughed.

"Yeah where did you think i was driving us? It's where I've been staying." Damon replied, as he looked at Ava and saw that she had the same freaked out expression on her face, but with a touch of anger this time, as she looked at him with red eyes.

"Turn around. I just came from New York to get away, your not driving me straight back to that city." Ava said as she tried to compel Damon.

"You know that doesn't work on me." Damon said as he rolled his eyes, and looked back at the road.

"Plus i know you, and when i came up on you yesterday... theres something different about you, but in a good way." Damon mentioned, as Ava rolled her eyes at him.

"Oh finally Damon Salvatore is noticing the good in people, how ironic. Since you, yourself are pretty morally corrupt between the two of us." Ava said as she took a deep breath to try and calm herself down.

"Takes one to know one." Damon countered as Ava laughed.

"Fine, we can be near New York, just not in it." Ava negotiated, as Damon's eyebrows furrowed.

"What's gotten her so spooked?" Damon thought to himself, as Ava sighed.

"Your asking a question that has a long story..." Ava replied to the unasked question.

"And for that story to come out of me, requires alot of booze." Ava said as Damon smiled.

"Alright, see I knew that the old Ava would pop up out of nowhere, nearest bar here we come!" Damon said as Ava looked out the window of the suburban, as she heard a voice.

"Why are you avoiding being near him, when you know that you'll suffer the consequences Ava?" the voice said, almost sounding like it was sitting right next to Ava as she took a shaky breath and tried to not think how that voice was coming from inside her head.


	4. Chapter 4

"Vivian, it's me Paul." Paul says, as he sighs as he tries to talk loud enough to talk over the rest of the band checking their instruments, but no too loud where it comes off like he's screaming at her.

"Paul Stanley? Haven't heard from you in awhile. What's up?" Vivian asked on the other line, with a touch of sarcasm.

Paul wouldn't blame Vivian for reacting that way to him calling in and checking in on her since the last time that he saw her, which was when they both found out that Ava had left New York a month ago.

"You know funny thing that you ask that. 'Cause I had a sense that you were in destress earlier and thought i would call." Paul said in a sarcastic tone, as he smiled against the phone at her sputtering on the other end of the phone.

"By the way, I was being sarcastic if you weren't aware, I'm not the empath in the group Ava is, and I'm pretty sure here powers don't stretch across states" Paul quickly replied, as he heard silence on the other end, and then a sigh.

"See, I was going to say 'wow' 'cause I found a body not too long ago from where I live." Vivian said in the most calm tone, as Paul looked down at the phone with big eyes.

"What?! Vivian, first off how? And why did you say that so calmly?" Paul asked surprised, because despite the fact that he was now a supernatural being be wasn't one to be hanging around dead people.

"Says the ones who act like taking off is the best way to deal with issues." Vivian said with an edge to her voice, as Paul grinded his teeth in order to control his response, because despite acting mature, Vivian was quite younger than everyone else in the group and didn't want to lash out at her because of her own anger at the situation that Ava got them into with leaving.

"You know that Ava was the one that left, and I found out just when you found out. I wasn't the one that helped her pack, her family did." Paul replied, as he found himself spacing out staring out that the back wall of where the band was supposed to be rehearsing at.

"But your one of them? So you know I'm automatically going to group you with them--." Vivian said just as she was cut off.

"Vivian?" Paul asked on the other end of the line, as he heard the sound of breaking glass, as he listens knowing that he has no idea where she lives, as he hears a screech on the other end of the phone, as he curses and hangs up the phone loudly.

Paul looks up from the phone and sees that Gene, Eric Carr, and Bruce Kulick stopped playing around with their respective instruments and are looking at him, worried looks on all of their faces.

"Can you guys rehearse without me. Something just came up." Paul said as he walked straight out of rehearsal to find Ava's family.

\--

"What exactly am i supposed to say when i walk up to them, 'hey remember me? It's been a month and I know that I've stopped coming by even though I've known you for years and I consider you guys family. But, hey, since I'm no longer technically involved with Ava let's really go separate ways like we've been doing. But, before that i need your help finding Vivian, even though you guys probably don't care at all about her.' How the hell is that going to go especially after my last real encounter with Steve." Paul thought to himself as he looked down while he was walking the streets of New York, as the sunlight bounced off the ring that he was wearing that Luna had given to him for his own protection. The ring was a safeguard in case something went wrong with his powers, the ring had a purple stone in it, would serve as the backup source to turn his powers back on.

Paul looked at it, as a thought came to him.

"When Ava was leaving they were not even located in New York they were staying in Connecticut at Ace's house."

"Damnit!" Paul said aloud as he shook his head, as he was on the new york city sidewalk one second and the next second was off speeding off back to his apartment to get his car.

\--

"Why out of all the states is it that he had to pick connecticut." Paul said to himself as looked down at the map that was unfurled in the passenger seat with the route that he should take mapped out with a slip of paper that had Ace's house address on it.

\--

Ava walked through the streets of New York, as she looked down at her hands.

I have a dream that Luna put a spell on me that makes me skin burn, I walk up feeling it and now for a month nothing. Maybe I was just hallucinating about feeling the burns. Ava thought to herself, as she bumped into someone, as she mumbled an apology.

"Ava?" the person said as Ava turned at the sound of her name, as she smiled.

"Eric Carr, long time no see." Ava said as she looked at Eric's smiling face.

"Well I know what I'm going to tell Paul when he gets back. We haven't seen you in more than a month." Eric said as Ava shook her head.

"Oh, no, um..you don't have to tell Paul anything. But, you just said that he left?" Ava asked, as Eric tilted his head to the side.

"Yeah just up out of the blue. He was talking to someone on the phone when we were supposed to be rehearsing, cursed at whomever was on the other end. I think he said the name Vivian. Then he hung up the phone and said that he needed to leave." Eric said as Ava nodded her head trying to process the information.

If something was happening with Vivian, Paul would want to go in prepared. Ava thought, as she nodded.

"Ok, thanks for letting me know. I'll fill you in if I find out anything." Ava said as she hugged Eric.

"By the way, tell your uncle that I said hi." Eric said as Ava pulled away and looked at him.

"My uncle came to visit you guys?" Ava asked as an unsettling feeling started to come over her.

"Yes, he said for me to tell you, don't come to the house or else the killings will start." Eric said as Ava noticed a blank look on his face, as he blinked and looked around.

"Ava? Where am I? The last thing i remember was this guy coming into rehearsal after Paul left in a hurry and said that he was your uncle." Eric said, as he looked up at her confused.

"Here I'll get you a cab to take you home." Ava said as she flagged down a taxi for Eric and opened the door for him, as Eric looked up at her worried.

"Why I don't remember coming all the way out here." Eric said as Ava put her hand on his shoulder.

"Go home and rest, I'll call you later, check-in with you, ok?" Ava said as Eric nodded.

"Alright, you know, we should go out for lunch or something, 'cause I haven't seen you in forever." Eric said with a small smile as Ava closed the door, as the taxi took Eric back to his apartment.

Ava walked to the nearest payphone and rang the number for Ace's house in Connecticut, as it rang and rang until the answer machine picked up, Ava hung up the phone.

"Damnit!" Ava said as she picked up the phone again and dialed a number, as her thoughts started racing while she listened to the phone ring until it was answered.

"Before you say anything. I need to cash into that favor that you owe me. Come and pick me up. We need to go to Connecticut." Ava said as she rattled off the address, before hanging up the phone.


	5. Chapter 5

"You cash in the favor for this?" Damon asked as he drove his precious baby blue camero down the streets of New York, as Ava sat in the passenger seat on edge.

"I know family isn't important to you, but mine is to me." Ava simply replies.

"Don't come to the house in Connecticut or the killings will start." Rattled through her brain.

"So what exactly is going on?" Damon asked, as he looked over at Ava.

"You know my family history isn't so...nice right?" Ava said, as she saw Damon roll his eyes.

"Welcome to the club, but really. Why are we driving to Connecticut?" He asked, knowing that anything that was freaking her out had to be big.

"This person that has been following us, he's some type of shapeshifter. He compelled a friend of mine that I bumped into a while back, and he said that this guy was up in Connecticut where my family is currently staying at." Ava explains quickly, as she feels the car start to deaccelerate.

"Why are you slowing down?" Ava asked, as she looked at Damon, whose eyebrows were furrowed.

"You want me to drive you to Connecticut to save your family, really?" He said with a dark tone to his voice.

"Yes I do, and you know I'm sorry." Ava said, as she looked at him with as she tried to touch his hand that was resting on the center-console, as he pulled his hand away, as he shook his head, as the car stopped.

"I'm not letting you cash in that favor on them. Get out." Damon said, as her eyes turned red, as her hand was suddenly around his throat constricting his breathing.

"You really you want to do that?" Ava asked, as Damon saw the veins starting to appear under her eyes.

"fine...I'll do it" Damon struggled out, as Ava took her hand off of him, as he gasped for breath.

"You forgot who you were dealing with. I'm a hell of a lot older than you are, and a whole different species." Ava said, as she looked ahead at the road, as she saw Damon narrow his eyes at her.

"Fine, but I'm not getting anywhere near your family." He negotiated, as Ava pursed her lips, as she rolled her eyes.

"You hold grudges like a 5 year old." Ava commented, as Damon smiled.

"Says the one who possibly invented the phrase 'holding a grudge' old lady." Damon replied, as Ava laughed, and then stopped realizing the situation that she could be walking into.

"Just...drive please." Ava said in a somber tone, as she looked over at Damon, whose smile was now gone, as he started driving out of New York, as Ava leaned her head against the door, and her eyes closed instantly.

\--

Mystic Falls, Virginia 1864

"Why exactly are we here?" Ava asked, as Cody narrowed his eyes at her.

"Remember you aren't supposed to talk?" he replied, as Ava closed her mouth, as he pulled her along with him in the night, as two figures followed behind them.

"You really didn't think the curse through, when you tried to curse her. It affected her, but also affected us." You heard behind you, as your cousin's girlfriend, Brittany, looked up at Ava with a sad face.

"How was I supposed to know that having her be stripped of her powers at night would affect you two as well?" Cody asked of both Brittany and his twin sister, Dakota walked faster behind him.

"How could you not? We're all connected by blood. She was the first was changed by Jonathan so of course we would be affected by the curse same as her." Dakota said with anger in her voice, as Cody spun around.

"Alright, you want to leave this family then? Cause all you have to do is walk away." Cody said in a threatening tone, as Dakota looked out at the field that they were walking through, as she sighed, and started walking again.

"That's what I thought, now no more talking until he get to the closest town." Cody said as his grip on Ava's wrist tightened, as he looked down at her with glowing red, as swallowed nervously, as she tried to keep up with his fast walking pace.

"You know I don't know why you all think I'm so bad, I could have left you to be exposed and killed but I didn't. Because I'm your family and family doesn't do that." Cody started to say as Ava huffed at that, as he stopped walking, and looked down at her.

"What was that?" he questioned, as he gripped her shoulders and moved her to face him.

"You say that, like you truly mean it. When all you did was sell me literally to Jonathan to get your foot in the door to get his powers, and now you've cursed us so that we are weaker now more than ever. Just because you want me to be weaker, because you hate the idea that I'm even just the slightest bit stronger than you are." Ava says, as a sneer crosses her older cousin's face, as his hand makes contact with her face, that hits her so hard that she falls back from the impact, as Dakota and Brittany both flinch.

"Like i said before, stop talking and keep walking." Cody said, as he watched as Ava wiped the blood from her mouth, as he pulled her along with him again, as Brittany and Dakota gave each other a look, before they followed behind him, their skirts swishing against the field of grass.

\--

"You remember the rules, you can go out in public, as long as one of them comes along." Cody said, as he passed something to Dakota, as she put the item into her pocket that was sewn into her dress, as Ava saw Dakota's eyes flicker to her.

"Yes, I remember." Ava replies in a cold tone, as Cody nods.

"Good, I'll be gone for most of the day trying to see what's up with the town." Cody said with a smile, as Ava fought to not cringe at the look on his face, knowing that he was implying that he was probably going to go and eat, as he walked out of the house that they had moved into.

"Thank god he's gone." Dakota, said as she relaxed her composure, as she stiffened, as Brittany walked into the room.

"You didn't go with him." Ava said, as she felt the uneasiness that she felt when her cousin Cody was around come back again at the sight of his girlfriend, who she assumed was telling Cody everything that they were doing when he wasn't around.

"I wasn't hungry, thought I would explore the town with the two of you." She said with a small smile, as she turned back towards the door.

Once she turned her back on both of them, Dakota and Ava both sighed, as they followed her out of the house.

"How many people do you think he's going to turn until we have to leave this town?" Dakota asked Ava, as Ava rolled her eyes.

"Don't you mean change, and then completely drain?" Ava corrected, as she smoothed out her dress, as she looked up and saw Brittany staring back at her, her brown eyes boring into Ava's.

"What makes you think that that's whats going on?" Brittany asked, as her eyes narrowed at the two of them.

"You know anything i say can happen. Like i could make you both take off your rings and stab yourselves with your own daggers." She continued, as Ava's mouth turned in a thin line, as Brittany smiled.

"Come on, let's explore our new home, shall we?" she said as she wrapped her arms around both Ava and Dakota's waists as she pushed them to start walking out of the house and out onto the town.

"Why this place? We crossed towns before this one." Ava said.

"Because there are vampires in this town, and that gives us more of a cover." Brittany explained, as they walked up to the town's apothecary.

"Thank god no ones figured out what kills us, like they have with vampires." Dakota whispered, as Ava noticed that there were two women in the apothecary, their eyes on them ever since they stepped foot in the store.

"Whatever, as long as we can stay here longer than a month without moving I'll be fine." Ava commented as she looked at the jars that were scattered across the store.

One second Ava was looking at the jars, and the next they, she saw that two women had Brittany and Dakota up against the wall, holding them up by their necks.

"How do you know about Vampires?" one of them asked, as Ava's eyes narrowed, as her eyes landed on Brittany's hand that was in her pocket, as felt pressure around her heart.

Ava ran towards the women her hands on both their necks, as she felt the pressure lessening slightly with the distance growing shorter from Brittany and Dakota.

"Does it really matter? When i could end you in a second?" Ava asked, as she looked at the one that addressed, them, as she let go of Dakota's throat.

Dakota dropped to the ground clutching her neck, as the woman nodded to her companion, as she to let go of Brittany's neck.

The first women turned around and smiled at Ava as she held out her hand.

"I might as well introduce myself. I'm Katherine." The woman said, as Ava took her hand hesitantly.

"I'm guessing your a vampire then. I'm Ava." Ava replied, as she shook Katherine's hand, as Katherine continued to shake her hand, as Ava gasped, and pulled her hand away, before her eyes flickered back to where Katherine and her companion were a second before.

"We shouldn't have come here." Ava said, as she held her hand, as she looked to Dakota and Brittany.

"We need to find Cody and get out of here." Ava continued, as she walked out of the apothecary, as Brittany and Dakota followed closely behind her.


End file.
